Seriously, Is that the best you can do?
by KateGoode
Summary: Zach Goode is a player, every girl loves him. But when one girl doesn't, how far will he go to keep his 100% score rate? Will he push it too far this time, because Cammie is not like the other girls - she has a challange that may just catch up with them.
1. Chapter 1

Zach POV

"Hey man." Jonas slapped me on the back; he smiled and then turned from me. He placed his laptop – which he carried EVERY WHERE! – in to his locker before turning back to face me.

"Hey." I said and I started to walk down the corridor, before I was rudely interrupted by Tina! Ugh man, won't this girl every quit?

She tried to look enticing by placing a hand on her locker and pushing herself forwards. I tried not to laugh at the pouty expression on her face which was partly covered by the dish sized sunglasses.

I mean, it was RAINING outside! Why the crap would you need _sunglasses? _"Hey Zachy." She smiled, her voice had a brittle quality that made me want to hurl. "You know, last weekend was fun." Her hair was backcombed in to a weird sort of poodle up-do.

I wanted to say 'last week was a mistake, I was completely whacked and had a hard time staying conscious,' – long story – but instead I just smirked and pushed my way past her, let's just say that I was not in the mood. For her! I was in the mood for someone else. Her!

Cammie POV

I walked through the gates, my twin brother Nick following closely behind me. He put a hand on my shoulder the moment he saw a boy give me a weird look and I smiled. "Back up, Nick!" I exclaimed and he grunted a response but removed his hand anyway.

I had moved schools a LOT! Moving school was tough, but not nearly as hard as leaving the friends that you had made. "Hi." I smiled as I reached the front desk. "Cameron and Nick Morgan." I said and the woman nodded, tapping on her keys without even looking at us.

"Here you go." She handed me a crude drawing of a map and two schedules. There was no was that I was going to be walking around with a map, so I memorized it and then passed it to Nick along with his schedule.

"Thanks." He said as he took it from me. "Biology." He groaned, I have to admit that my timetable wasn't that great either.

_1__st__: Chemistry_

_2__nd__: Maths _

_3__rd__: History_

_4__th__ Spanish_

_Lunch_

_5__th__: Biology_

_6__th__: PE_

"We have maths and PE together." I commented as I scanned over Nicks schedule as well. "I'll see you later." I said as I walked over to registration **(A/N that's what we have first in England – I don't know what everyone else has?).** I walked in to the room and watched as people's heads turned to look at me.

This was the part that I hated most. All I wanted to do was blend in to the backdrop and hide.

I scanned the room and then looked to the front of the class where I expected the teacher to be waiting. But, they were not there.

Five minutes after the second bell went, the teacher strolled in. "You must be Cameron." He said and I smiled.

"Cammie." I nodded and he smiled.

She pointed to a seat in the back. "I'm Mr Solomon. Take a seat there." I nodded and walked to the back of thee class.

"Bex." The girl sitting next to my assigned chair smiled.

"Cammie." I nodded and she patted the seat seen as I was still standing like an idiot.

-:-:-:-

After a really stressful four hours, where Mr. Solomon's class was definitely by far the hardest – and it wasn't even a proper lesson! All we were supposed to do was sit there. I couldn't wait to see what he would have in store for us later in PE. Actually, I really could wait.

"Hey." Bex walked over to me. "Come and sit with us." She smiled and pulled me over to a table already filled with people.

"Macey." A bored looking girl said without even looking at me, her icy blue eyes were trained on the fashion magazine in front of her.

A shyer looking girl held out her hand, "Liz." Her blond hair fell in to her face slightly as a boy pushed in front of her. His hand outstretched towards me.

I looked in to his eyes; they were a shining, bright green. "Zach." He smirked, and then Bex pushed him out of the way.

"Piss off Zach!" she said and I smiled and then turned away from him.

**Ok Guys! tell me what you think! did you like it? should i continue? please press the button and tell me your thoughts :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Zach POV

I watched as she walked out of the school building. "HEY!" I yelled over to her, but she just carried on walking as if no one had said anything. "NEW GIRL!" I called and this time she spun around, but her features looked angry, I guess she didn't like that nickname.

"Cammie!" I heard Bex call and she looked away from me and towards the manic looking girl sprinting towards her. "I was wondering if you wanted to do something later. Me, Macey and Liz were going to go shopping?" she looked at her.

She smiled at Bex, "Sure, but I have to go home first. I'll catch you later?" she asked and Bex nodded, walking back to her car where Macey and Liz were waiting.

"NEW GIRL!" I yelled again and she started to walk over to me, "HEY!" I yelled even though she was right in front of me.

"WHAT?" she screamed back, making me smirk. "Is there something you wanted or can I go?" she asked and I shrugged.

"Want a lift?" I asked and her eyebrows rose, "in the car...to your house?" I said as if she was stupid, and in my defence she was standing there with a blank expression on her face.

She shook her head, "No...I have to go." She looked over my shoulder but when I turned to find what she was looking at, there was no one there.

"See you." I smirked and then watched he walk past me and in to the trees. "What is wrong with that girl?" I muttered to myself and plonked myself in to my car. Every single girl in this whole fricking school was in love with me. Why wasn't she? I wasn't losing my charm was I? Nah...That wasn't possible.

Cammie POV

I walked away from Zach and in to the trees. "What are you doing here Mr. Solomon?" I asked when I was in front of him.

He shifted uncomfortably, "You mum made me come and check up on you... she wants you to come back." He looked at a point over my shoulder.

"I already told her that I can't be part of that life anymore." I gulped and then looked up in to the face of my former cov ops teacher. "What happened to Bex...can't happen to me." I turned and walked past him, through the trees, leaving him standing there alone.

**I know that it isn't much, but I have been so loaded with coursework and exams. I promise to update soon, please review and tell me what you think. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, I know that I said I would update and I haven't – for a very long time – but I have a good excuse. I had very important exams and a crap load of revision that I had to do to try and pass all of these exams. These exams are going to determine the next step in my life and so I really had to pass. I hope you guys understand because I have really wanted to update for a long time, and I hope that this sort of helps you to understand the whole Bex situation – because I know that it may have been a little confusing. **

Cam POV

People say that when you do something wrong or immoral you should take the blame for what you have done and not let other people fall for the colossal mistakes that you have made.

Ever since I had done what I had done, I had the worst case of guilt that anyone on earth had ever had. And what was worse was that I had let Bex take the blame.

She had had her mind erased because of what I had done, we were the best and we had lied our way out of our situation until I had made one teeny tiny mistake that had left a crack open for the CIA to pick away at until they found our weakness.

Now she couldn't remember anything because of me. All her life erased permanently unless I found a way to remind her of everything. All our lives had revolved around our futures and then hers disappeared because of my mistakes and actions.

It wasn't fair. If Solomon and my mother would let me confess then I could make all of this right. But he wouldn't let me anywhere near the CIA headquarters and had people watching my every move. There was nothing I could do but quit.

So that it what I did, I quit and left my whole life behind so that I can save Bex's, because that is what she did to save mine.

Nick wouldn't let me leave on my own and said that he would come with me – that was the official story, but I think the unofficial story was that my mum and Solomon wanted someone to watch over me and make sure that I didn't do anything to try and hurt my chances of 'succeeding in life,' (by destroying Bex's I might add) and to try and stop me from turning myself in.

Pretending to not know Bex was one of the hardest things that I have ever had to do in my life. She called me up that night, after my talk with Solomon, and invited me over for a sleepover – well she invited Nick too (apparently Grant, Jonas and Zach were going to be there too. Oh the joy – note the sarcasm!)

It was quiet an uneventful evening actually, if you can believe that. Every time Bex would crack a joke or would do something somewhat Bex-ish it would make me want to get down on my knees and cry. There was nothing that I could do right this moment to save her; I had to keep reminding myself that. I had to keep promising myself that I would do something for her, that I would make write what had gone wrong.

Zach POV

I watched her as she sat across the room from me that night. Just another girl, I had to keep reminding myself that she was nothing special. Upon reflection, she wasn't even that pretty. She was sort of average – a good body, a cute face, nothing outstandingly beautiful like Bex or Macey.

I think the real attraction came from her not wanting me. If she had wanted me like everyone else, I wouldn't have even looked twice at her. It was only because she didn't want me that I felt like I needed to have her.

Over the years I had made a collection of nailing almost every girl in the school. I had slept with nearly every girl in the school. There were only four exceptions; Bex – Grants girl, – Macey (who was too high and mighty to nail, with a stick up her bum as high as the Eifel Tower – and I never really liked her anyway, way too icy) and Liz, who was way too innocent to try and seduce.

I stood up and walked over to the widow where she was sitting. Her eyes were the only striking bit about her, they were icy and stormy, yet calm and vacant at the same time. "You alright?" I asked her, she looked a little out of it.

"Yeah." She whispered, her face was pained and I had the weird sensation of protectiveness that made me want to hurt anything that had hurt her. _Just another girl, Zachary Goode does not get attached! _I mentally screamed at myself and then crouched down beside her.

Rule number 1: pretend to listen to her. That would make her think that I cared and I would find her as putty in my hands.

I wrapped an arm around her shoulder and got ready to put rule number one in session.

**I know that this is a bit of a pitiful chapter. And feel free to tell me off because of my really late updating. But after my last exam on Tuesday I will have more time to write and update for you guys. **

**Please review and I will update sooner – that is a promise that I **_**do **_**intend to keep (hopefully, :p) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, I'm getting on top of my updating – my last exam was today! :) and now...well on to the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: everything belongs to Ally Carter. **

Cammie POV

I sat there stock still when he put his arm around my shoulders. I was so shocked that I didn't know what to do. My heart raced, but not from feelings for him but from shock or the weirdness of the situation.

He smiled at me, there was no doubt that he was good looking, his eyes were like emeralds – striking and beautiful, but hard and cold like stones at the same time. His hair flopped casually in to his face, well...clearly he had spent a very long time making his hair look 'casual'.

There was nothing about him that was not fake. His hair was just the top of a bucket that was already full of water.

What got me the most though was knowing that this was all a game. A cold hearted, clear cut game that he was playing. Just trying to stick to his score. But I was here for a lot more then letting _some guy_, and a fake one at that, take me off my mission.

I shook his arm off, my face must have been a picture because the way he looked at me after that was an expression of hatred – that if I was not trained to pick up on I wouldn't have – and irritance that he had not even tried to conceal.

Inside my head I was laughing. I was just another girl that was going to be a tick on his check list of girls that he had nailed. If he thought that was going to happen then he was as thick as a damn brick wall. I smirked and then stood up.

He watched me and then stood up too, his hair falling in to his eyes and a fake smile plastered on his face that was just calling for a slap to knock it off.

I don't know what it was about him, but there was something that I just didn't like. My eyes flicked to Bex and Macey who had stopped what they were doing to watch what was going on between me and Zach. Sorry to disappoint them, but nothing was going – or was ever going – to happen between us.

My hand fluttered up to the necklace that hung around my neck. A gift from Bex on my 13th birthday, I doubt that she would remember now. I just felt so guilty that all of her mind had gone because of what I did.

_Flashback*_

_I watched as Bex was pulled away in to the interrogation room and I was taken in the opposite direction by another CIA officer. _

"_We know what you did." The officer with the name tag 'Davidson,' said to me. He was a balding man, with restless eyes. You could tell that he used to be a black ops man who had clearly not passed the physical – his stomach hung so far over his trousers that he had to sit a meter away from the table. _

"_What did I do?" I asked, when we had got caught, we came up with the plan of denying everything. Lie our way out. _

_If there was one thing that Gallagher Academy had taught us, it was how to trick lie detector tests. _

_I smirked as he started to rub his temples, "You know as well as I do that Baxter was the one to start everything, she caused all this to happen, she gave in." He thought that he was going to trick me out of an answer. _

_But the three millisecond falter that I had made trying to think of a was around this was enough to convince him that what he had accused Bex Baxter – the Bex Baxter (spy legacy and completely faithful to the whole of the CIA) – of was true. _

_Flashback over*_

I was told that the punishment for what we had done would be severe if it was proven that we were guilty, but I never imagined this of all things.

Zach had moved closer to me while I was stuck in the past and he placed his hand on my waist. I had the overwhelming urge to slap him around the face – honestly, whenever I saw him I wanted to slap him. I guess it was a reaction that his cocky, derogatory attitude brought on.

"Babe, I know that you want me as much as I want you." He grinned, "Why don't we just get over the things in your way, and we can get out of here. Me and you?" Ok, I know that I may be a little judgemental over people when I meet them – it comes from years of watching you back and finding out people you thought you knew were lying just to get close to you so that they could stab you in the back later – but, you can't say that you wouldn't want to slap someone who said this.

I was saved from having to answer by Bex. She had done this many times before, and by the way that she looked at me and then at Zach, I had a feeling that she remembered what happened with Josh. Well...that and the way that she may have hissed out "Josh," as well – which may have given me a little clue.

"Zaaaccchhh." Zach elongated every syllable of his name as if Bex couldn't comprehend anything. "Zzaaachhh." He said again, a Bex now had a more murderous expression than me.

"Josh!" she hissed again and spun towards me.

Zach groaned and I flashed a pained expression in Bex's direction, "ZZZZAAAACCCCHHHH!" Zach huffed again.

"I know what your bloody name is!" she screamed at him but her face still stayed turned to me, she remembered something – even if it was ever so little, and the worst memory she could ever remember because Josh was the first one to stab us in our metaphorical backs.

**Ok, I hope that you liked this chapter – some people said that they didn't like Bex with no memory, she will get it back slowly. I have a plan about where this is going, and it might take Bex a while to get her complete memory back. **

**p.s in case you guys are confused, Josh is not like Josh in the books – he was Cammie's first boyfriend, but he did something a lot worse to her then running in on her Cove Ops exam. **

**Did she even have a cove ops exam? Did she even attend Gallagher Academy? How does she know Josh? And what does Zach have to do with all of this? Does he have anything to do with all of this? **

**Please Review and I will update as soon as possible :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, in case you were confused Bex was remembering something about their past – Josh. and Cammie froze because of what Josh 'did to them'. **

Cammie POV

I shrank back away from Bex, "Josh?" I asked, it brought up so many painful memories, but I had to find out how much she had remembered. I needed her to remember.

"Josh," she paused as she regarded my expression, "Your boyfriend."

"My ex-boyfriend." I hissed and backed away from her, it felt like all the wounds that I had hastily sewn up had been ripped back open again.

"What's going on?" Macey asked as she pushed in between us. The tension was broken and Zach flicked his eyes at me and then back down to the ground. Bex snapped out of it and walked back over to where she was sitting on the floor.

What was I supposed to do? Scream at her and tell her to remember? These things take time and I had to keep telling myself that.

Zach POV

I watched Cammie's face falter when Bex said that name. Josh, I think it was. I'm not going to pretend that I really cared, because I didn't. This was some girl who I hardly knew, so a slight face-drop didn't really mean anything to me.

I flicked my eyes to her and then looked back down at the ground, what was I supposed to say? Oh...rule 1: listen to what she has to say!

"Are you alright?" I asked gently and she looked towards Bex. "Come here." I walked closer to her but she looked at me with an appalled expression.

My arm laced around her shoulder, "What do you think you are doing?" she asked and I shrugged and moved away from her.

This girl was going to be harder to get than I initially thought. Grant stared at me and I smirked...there was no way that someone was going to think that I was losing my touch.

I was going to get this girl if it was the last thing that I ever do!

_And it really might be,_ I thought as I looked at her. Bex had probably already told her all about my serial dating habits, so I would have work hard to get someone like her.

For once I was going after a girl who was less likely to have STD's and more likely to have a degree. _Wow, my tastes are getting better! _I smirked.

**Ok, I know that it is short. But Nikita – I'm British so we get everything like a year after it is released (and I would watch it on the internet like I do for 90210 and other shows, but the quality isn't very good and it is soooo worth the wait) – is about to start and I had a busy day but wanted to upload something anyway. I'm only at the third episode of the season so no spoilers! :p (if anyone does watch Nikita, don't you just hate Michael!)**

**Hope this isn't too pitiful and please review :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I know that i haven't updated in like forever, but i have reasons...though i know you dont want to hear what they are so i'll let you get on and read :)**

Cammie POV

The rest of the night was uneventful, confusing for Bex – I could see it on her face when everyone else was asleep and I was pretending to be – but otherwise completely uneventful.

Zach had tried to force me to fall asleep wrapped around his body, but I pushed him away so hard that I may have snapped a few of his ribs.

I smirked to myself when I heard him groan in pain, _serves you right for trying to go for someone who is so out of your league –_ strength wise, I'm not vain!

I could feel the air around my heating up again so I kicked my leg out and it made contact with something soft – well, it could have been his stomach or something a little further south. I was hoping for the latter (because then at least the world would be safe from his offspring, which, no doubt, would be just as sex mad and egotistical as _the _Zach Goode himself).

"I'm so sorry," I muttered to him in mock sympathy, "I sometimes have weird muscle spasms that make me lash out unintentionally." Now that I had made an excuse, I had to try so hard to stop myself from kicking him again just for the hell of it.

I refrained from 'unwillingly' striking him again and instead turned my back on him and shut my eyes.

Zach POV

AHHHH! Bloody Hell! I'm pretty sure that you can guess where she landed that kick – and I have a feeling I may never move again. PAIN was coursing through my body from the area of strike-age and I couldn't even raise my body from its bent in half position.

AHHHHHHHHHH! (Just wanted to make sure that my point was emphasised enough!)

This girl is literally a bloody pain in my arse!

Cammie POV – the next morning

I smiled to myself, quite content with my ability to make him want me so bad that he will still talk to me after what I did to him last night. I thought that he would never talk to me again – actually I was _hoping _that he would never want to talk to me again. But when does hoping ever work? I can answer that; NEVER!

I have learnt by now that hoping is what people who are too scared to go out and do something, do. So I just have to make him hate me so much that he will leave me alone, sounds like a plan to me. (Though, before we go any further, I am _obliged_ {in my opinion it sort of ruins the fun] to tell you that my plans rarely ever work without someone losing their memory or dying – just ask Bex; oh wait...she wouldn't remember because she was the one who got her memory erased. I guess you could ask Jason...nope, he was the one who died). Thought that one wasn't entirely my fault. the same cannot be said for the mission in Indonesia, we all agreed it was a great plan at the time, or that time in Chad...we don't talk about _that one! _Though that was definitely my fault too – sometimes I do wonder why Bex was the one who was kicked out...surely I would have been the smarter choice!

Anyway, where was I? Oh yes, my plan to make Zach Goode – the boy who never scores, he has reminded me of that _several _times – leave me alone and admit defeat. And, make Bex remember... and prove our innocence – for something that may or may not involve a monkey and a nuclear bomb – while making said boy leave me alone.

It is going to be hard, it is going to be rocky, I cannot say for certain that we will all come out alive but – there is always a 'but' – we will do this, and we will succeed. All casualties will be worth it. You have been warned!

*insert hoping that this will not go down like China or Madagascar, because otherwise we would be in knee high piles of crap!* (if you cannot tell already, I rarely pull something off with a well done, it usually goes down more like...

"_Again Morgan." _He phrases it like a question, but it is more of a statement.

"_I know sir." _I look – with mock shame – to the ground. After the first hundred times, the apology is obviously going to some fake.

He says this next bit with an annoyed sigh, _"How many died this time?" _

This next number varies. "_Around *Blah Blah* people." _

"_You know what's coming." _

"_A mountain of paperwork?" _I ask in mock hopefulness.

"_Get out of here!" _

"_Yes sir!" _

...Again, I do wonder why I was not fired before Bex – people actually had hope for success when they sent her on missions.

**So, there will be Zammie coming up - though there doesn't have to be, if you dont want there to be then i won't put any in. Just tell me what you wnat to read and i will try to put it in to the story. **

**i love to hear what you guys think, so push that little review button and speak your mind :) **


End file.
